The GaCTSA Innovation Catalyst Function is designed to leverage unique partnerships with non-profit technology organizations in Georgia and the Southeast, and provide seamless links to existing strengths within GaCTSA partner institutions for the purpose of acceleration of research translation. Clinicians, scientists, and engineers in academic environments are increasingly interested in health care innovations required for population health management, and many are attracted to the area?s growing strength as a digital health and technology innovation hub. Yet these individuals generally do not have the skill sets required to develop and commercialize health technology. Ultimately, there are two main topics that investigators must understand: 1) How to clearly identify and validate true unmet clinical needs, and 2) How to gain a strong understanding of fundamentals of the medical development process. Through the GaCTSA collaborators, and other resources such as Georgia Research Alliance, GeorgiaBio, and the Global Center for Medical Innovation, there is a significant investment in medical device and digital health development and testing capabilities to help support technologies across the continuum from lab to clinical setting. The Innovation Catalyst Function will serve as the facilitator and science education entity to extend existing partnerships and programs and implement novel initiatives to accelerate health technology innovation, engage and grow the community of clinician entrepreneurs, and enhance the preparedness and sustainability of diverse teams of future innovators with a string emphasis on the inclusion of women and underrepresented minorities.